


A Little Touch

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Frustration, Hugs, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "How dare Alfred ignore him when he actually wanted physical affection? He should be grateful that his unnecessarily boisterous gestures were actually desired!"





	A Little Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out I have a thing for touch starved England/Arthur who just wants hugs. This'll probably show up more and more, ha ha. :')

Normally, Alfred would tackle Arthur with hugs completely unprompted and usually at the worst times, much to Arthur’s irritation. No matter how much Arthur told him to stop, Alfred was relentless in his poorly timed hugs. 

However, at that moment, Arthur desperately wanted to be hugged. He wanted physical contact and the way he was always wrapped up completely in Alfred’s arms. Of course, though, Alfred was completely ignoring him in favor of a new comic book that Kiku had sent him.

Arthur’s skin itched with its craving to be against Alfred’s, but no matter how he tried to mentally convey his wishes to the back of Alfred’s head, Alfred continued to read.

Arthur squirmed in his seat, hoping that Alfred would notice and question it, and Arthur could brush it off like it was nothing. Under normal circumstances, that would result in a hug that Arthur would quickly brush off, but at that moment he would grumble and graciously accept the gesture.

Alfred remained resolutely engrossed in his comic book, occasionally whistling or muttering to himself as he reacted to what he was reading.

Arthur wanted to scream in frustration, though he settled for twisting his paperback in his hands. How dare Alfred ignore him when he actually wanted physical affection? He should be grateful that his unnecessarily boisterous gestures were actually desired!

When Alfred continued to ignore him, Arthur let out a scoff and threw his book to the side. He got up and marched over to where Alfred was sitting and snatched the comic book out of his hands. Alfred blinked and then scowled up at him.

“Hey! I was reading that!”

Arthur exhaled sharply through his nostrils and returned the scowl. “I demand that you hug me!”

For a moment, silence followed as Alfred’s scowl faded into a look of confusion and then turned into a watery smile. He abruptly stood and swept Arthur into his arms. It was even more bone-crushing than usual, and Arthur gasped as he was squeezed.

“Oh my god, you are so cute, what the hell.”

Arthur almost snapped back that he wasn’t and how dare Alfred not release him at once, but he’d already shown his hand by demanding the hug in the first place. There was also the matter that he was being squeezed so hard that he was having trouble breathing. He managed to maneuver himself so that he could breathe properly and also so that he could wrap his arms around Alfred in return.


End file.
